


A Rosemary One Shot

by Goldenfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Interspecies lesbian relationship, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Oral, Penetration, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Tentabulges, There is literally no plot at all, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenfire/pseuds/Goldenfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Rosemary One Shot. There is no interlude, no explanation, and no follow up. What you see is what you get.</p>
<p>Enjoy. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rosemary One Shot

Kanaya groaned, bulge curling in Rose's fingers. The naked troll was flushed and panting, spread out on Rose's bed. The blonde woman smirked, thumb teasing over the tip of her bulge.

"That's right... Let me hear your pleasure." She murmured. Kanaya whimpered pathetically, and clawed at the sheets. Rose pushed three fingers into her nook, driving her nuts. She gasped and bucked her hips hard. Rose didn't even have to move her hand as Kanaya fucked herself on her matesprit's fingers with her every movement.

With a twist of her hand, and a few pumps of her fingers, Rose coaxed a powerful climax from the rainbow drinker. The troll spilled green all over Rose's hands and bed, and lay in the puddle of her own genetic material, spent. She opened her eyes to gaze up at her lover, who's smug smile barely hid her own desperate arousal at the sight she'd just witnessed.

"Get up here." Kanaya purred roughly, reaching down to pull Rose up to her mouth. The blonde complied, relaxing and bracing herself on the bed, pink human nook leveled over Kanaya's mouth.

The troll's tongue slid out as she pulled Rose down, and pressed to her clit immediately, wasting no time whatsoever. Rose let out a gasp of verbal lust, and pressed down against Kanaya's face eagerly. The troll closed her lips around the bundle of nerves, and struck up a purr that sent shockwaves of pleasure and need through the woman perched above her. Purple eyes closed tight, and cries remained unmuffled as the troll practically hurled Rose into her orgasm. She came hard and fast, and rolled to the side once the continued pleasure on her crotch became too much.

The two lay gazing into each other's eyes, spent, for quite a while.

And then began again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. If there's anything wrong with it, just point it out to me!


End file.
